Shut up and kiss me 9
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Finally another installment! Draco and Harry take a swim in the lake and soon find themselves in a very odd situation. Read to find out. Rated M! for smutty, smutty, smut, smut.


**Haven't written one of these in a while, a nice smutty little Harry/Draco one-shot for my on-going series of Shut up and kiss me. Please enjoy and review!**

**Got the idea from pure boredom and interest out of seeing what it'd feel like to write something like this. And the fact it's probably the only story of its kind.**

Draco yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he looked down at the dark haired boy curled up in the bed beside him. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the dark green canopy of his four-poster bed. Harry slowly awoke, turning over to face Draco as he yawned the sleep away. "Morning, love." He murmured, kissing the blonde's cheek tenderly as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. "What are the plans for today?"

"I thought we'd go for a swim in the lake, just take it easy. Maybe work out our sore muscles." Draco answered, grinning a little. Harry chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek again as he smiled. "Sounds fun." He chuckled softly, yawning again. Draco pushed the covers off and stood from the bed, standing to his feet as he did. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, he waved it causing his and Harry's clothes to appear on them.

"Ready to go?" He asked as Harry quickly moved to join him. "Yeah." He nodded, slipping his arm around Draco's slender waist. They made their way up through the dungeons and out into the courtyard before walking through the grounds to the lake. Harry smiled as he looked up at Draco, an amused look on his face.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco sneered, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." He chuckled, removing his T-shirt. He made swift work of his shoes, jeans and boxers before jumping into the cold water.

"Come on then! This was your idea." He called to Draco as he back-stroked out into the water, splashing about. Draco sat on a rock by the shore, kicking off his shoes as he tugged his shirt off. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered, pushing his jeans and boxers off. He quickly ran into the lake, diving under the water beside Harry. With a large splash, he surfaced and began floating lazily on his back. Harry chuckled as he watched him, freezing as he suddenly felt something brush up against his leg.

"What the bloody hell?" He exclaimed, feeling something bump into his other leg. Draco looked at him concerned. "What's the matter?" He asked. "I just felt something brush against my legs." Harry answered, looking wildly at the water around him. "It was probably a fish, no need to get work… Bloody hell!" Draco shrieked, feeling something brush against his bare arse.

"You don't think it could be the… Giant squid, do you?" Harry asked, swimming closer to Draco.

"Those are just rumors, I've never seen it." Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know Draco, whatever touched me was too big to be a Grindylow and too slippery to be a Mermaid." Harry shivered at the thought of anything worse than a Mermaid living in the Black lake. Draco practically jumped out of the water as something wrapped around his leg. "What the hell was that?" He gasped, quickly moving behind Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at his boyfriend.

"Should we get…." Harry was abruptly cut off as what felt like a tentacle wrapped around his manhood. "Potter? Are you okay?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. "I'm fine…!" Harry gasped as the tentacle wrapped around him started to slowly stroke and tease his steadily hardening manhood. Draco swam around to face Harry, giving him an odd look.

Before he could say anything, a pair of tentacles slowly wrapped around Draco's legs and spread them apart.

With a soft moan, Harry began to gently thrust against the tentacle stroking him. "Mmmm Draco…" He moaned, tilting his head back. Draco squirmed and moaned as well as his entrance was being teased by a rather thick tentacle. "Mmmh Harry!" He cried out as the tentacle gently pressed into his tight hole. Harry pulled Draco firmly against him, kissing him roughly as his tongue assaulted his mouth hungrily. Draco arched his back and moaned into the kiss as the tentacle began to thrust in and out of his arse.

"Mmmh!" Draco moaned loudly as his most sensitive spot was played with, bucking his hips as another tentacle wrapped around his hard member eagerly. Harry arched his back and cried out happily into the kiss as his own arse was being filled with a rather thick tentacle. "Blood hell this is so hot." He moaned, crushing his lips against Draco's again. "Mmmhm!" Draco moaned lustfully into Harry's mouth.

They both squirmed in pleasure against each other as the tentacles all moved faster and a little harder. Two tentacles emerged from beneath the water and each began teasingly running the tips around Harry and Draco's lips, seeking permission to enter. Harry accepted first, opening his mouth wide as the tentacle slithered deep into his mouth as he began to suck at it eagerly. Draco willingly accepted too, opening his mouth as the tentacle slid inside.

They both moaned lustfully around the tentacles stuffing their mouths as they eagerly sucked and licked all while being pleasured and fucked by the rest of the tentacles. The Giant Squid slowly emerged to the water's surface and watched the two boys as its tentacles pleasured them senselessly, both boys moaned wildly and lustfully around the tentacles slowly thrusting in and out of their mouths.

The tentacles quickened their pace as Harry and Draco began thrusting violently against the ones stuffed in their arses. The Giant Squid pulled the tentacles from the boys' mouths and brought them back into the water before placing the first sucker of each tentacle against the heads of the boys' throbbing members and began sucking them mercilessly. "Oh gods!" They cried out, the morning air full of the sounds of their panting and moans of pleasure.

"I'm so close!" Harry moaned, thrusting harder and faster against the tentacles stroking and sucking his hard manhood. "Me too!" Draco groaned, thrusting harder against the tentacle buried deep inside his arse. They crushed their lips together in another deep, passionate kiss as they moaned and panted into each other's mouth. The tentacles stroking them slowly retreated and moved to join the ones already in their arses.

"Oh yes!" They cried out into each other's mouth as the two tentacles inside their tight holes thrusted hard and fast, both squirming as their climaxes drew closer. They clung to one another, sharing hot and passionate kisses as the tentacles worked faster and harder. With one good final thrust into him, Harry threw back his head and screamed as he climaxed. "Draco!" He moaned as his climax shook his body, the tentacle gently drawing away from him.

Draco tossed his head back, screaming loudly as his own climax shook him. "Harry!" He shouted in ecstasy as the tentacles gently pulled away. Still clinging together, Harry and Draco floated in the water as they let their bodies revel in the aftershock. "That was… words can't describe." Harry chuckled, blushing faintly. Draco nodded and sighed happily, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"We should go swimming more often." He grinned, kissing Harry's cheek.


End file.
